dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire God
The Fire God is a minor character mentioned in the fifth Dark Parables bonus game, The Oriental Cinderella, and again in the fifteenth bonus game, The King's Fiery Clothes. The Fire God doesn't seem to be based on a fairytale character or any inspiration. Appearance and Personality There are two versions of the Fire God shown in the Dark Parables universe: the first is an Oni-looking being while the version in the 'Fire of Youth' parable image appears as a young man made out of yellow and orange flames. Though not much is known about the Fire God's personality, his actions may appear mischivious and cunning, since he pushed an old beggar man into the fire without telling the man or the smith of his intentions. History Long ago, the Fire God disguise himself as a human, arriving to a smith's house and asking for shelter. The smith let him inside. There was a beggar who wished he could be young again. With an idea, the Fire God demand the smith to make the fire. When the fire was high, he invited the beggar to come close to the fireplace. When the man complies, the Fire God pushed him into the fire. Taking the glowing man out of the fire, the Fire God put him in a tub of water, letting him cool down. Moments later, the beggar sprang out, becoming as young as twenty. The smith recognized the works as a miracle from the Fire God. His fire was kept, titled the "Fire of Youth". It has been guarded by the smith and his descendants. Stories claimed that the fire can make someone look young again. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Like all deities, the Fire God doesn't age and can stay young as ever. * Shapeshifting (presumably): The Fire God can change his form, taking on the guise of a human man. * Fire Manipulation: Being a god of fire, it can be presumed that the Fire God have power over the element. Relationships * Unnamed Smith (acquaintance) * Unnamed Beggar (victim to perform miracle) Relevant Parable 'Fire of Youth '(from The King's Fiery Clothes) Long ago, when gods and goddesses lived close to mortals, magic and miracles could be witnessed by human eyes. A fire god disguised as a human man walked down to a human village. The fire god stopped one evening at a smith's house and received free shelter. During a cold winter night, a poor beggar pressed hard by the passage of time, came to the smith's house and begged for alms. The smith invited the beggar to come inside. They sat by the fire to warm their bones. The beggar murmured that if he were young he would be able to win his own bread. The smith prayed to the fire, hoping to cure the beggar's tormented mind. The fire god, sitting to one side, listened to every word said by the two men. He approached them with a mischievous smile and said, "Smith, lend me the fire, and put on more coals for me." The smith was dismayed by the stranger's commands, but he didn't refuse. The smith added coal to the fire, and blew the bellows vigorously. When the coal fire sparked up large and high, the fire god pushed the old beggar into the fire! More surprisingly, the beggar was still alive. After that, the fire god placed the glowing old man into a tub of water, letting the man cool down carefully. Not a moment later, the little man sprang out nimbly, looking rejuvenated and healthy, as if he were not a day over twenty! Finally, the smith realized that it was a miracle granted from the fire god. He kept the magic fire burning in a shrine, guarded by his descendants. The "Fire of Youth" legend has been passed down over the centuries, and claims that the fire can restore youth to anyone, and it still burns brightly to this day. Gallery Blazing_Temple.jpg|Fire God depicted as a statue in the Blazing Temple Fire_of_Youth_Parable_Image.jpg|Fire God featured in "Fire of Youth" Parable image Fire Of Youth Parable Jewel.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Males Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Unnamed People